Take Me To Church
by BananaBastard
Summary: Robbing banks is hard and dangerous, but it's a trade handed down from generation to generation. Mathias Kohler wants to break away from the thug life and start a "normal life" with his pregnant girlfriend, but there's only one thing in his way. His partner in crime, Allistor Kirkland. Rated for drug use, rape, murder, etc.


It was a bleak morning in Boston, Massachusetts. Grey clouds covered the sky, and even though it was drizzling earlier in the morning, the forecast called for no rain, but this was common given that it was winter. Boston was beginning to wake up and start its daily commute.

Harvard Square was abnormally quiet, although it was usual that the plaza was quiet on most days, today it seemed eerily quiet. There was no one in sight, not even a ratty university student leaving to or coming from class. The restaurants adorning the plaza were dead, no breakfast to be served. Cambridge Savings Bank was no exception to the quiet. Being that it was 8:11 in the morning and just opening for business, the only people in the building were the workers. Until the door slammed open and four broad men, sporting masks and assault rifles ran in.

"Move! Move get away from the counter! Go, go, go!" Robber A said jumping over the teller counter and shooing everyone against the wall.

Robber C was zip tying the door handles in order to keep the doors sealed while robber D ran over to a burly security guard sitting at a desk and knocked the computer away causing it to hit the floor.

"Give me the fucking key!" He said while pointing his gun at him. The one who was in charge of the door was rounding up the others while zip tying their hands behind their backs.

Robber B jumped over the teller counter and flipped another computer's desk over and turned towards the broad yet slightly short robber A shouting orders. "Get on the ground; get your asses to the ground!" The workers trembled as the two pointed their guns at them. Soon they were on the ground praying nothing would happen to them. While the two robbers by the door were manhandling the security guards to the ground and demanding everyone to hand their cellphones over and have every woman take their shoes off, the two by the tellers counter were rummaging through the cash drawers and taking out every bit of currency.

"Bank manager," Robber B said with an authoritative voice, "come on, get up! Let's go! Get up!"

A small woman with dark hair and a business dress got up and went over to where the tall robber was standing, by the safe to be more exact. "What's the time lock set for?" The robber asked.

"Nine o'clock …" She said hesitantly choking back tears and trembling.

Robber B sighed and forced out, "No it's not. It's 8:15, listen it's not your money. You understand, yeah? Don't fucking lie again."

The manager shook her head in confirmation and reached a trembling hand towards the safe's dial. The robber grabbed her hand to stop her, and yanked her wrist away from said dial. He looked at the digital clock hanging on the wall and watched as 8:14 switched to 8:15. "Go." The robber told her and let go of her wrist.

After botching the safe's combination for a third time and mumbling a teary "I'm sorry", Robber A yelled, "Don't stall! Is this guy a friend of yours?"

He pointed his gun towards another worker who looked up in confusion and fear. The manager looked in the robbers' direction and let out a shaky breath. Her lips trembling, she messed the combination up once again. Robber A yelling at her only seemed to make her more terrified. Robber B grabbed her hand and said "Take your time, okay? Breathe. Just open the safe."

The dial clicked to signify that the right combination was entered and she turned the wheel to unlock the door completely. "Okay get back!" Robber A yelled. The manager looked at him and the robber moved his gun to the right and said, "Get out of the way."

In the safe, the two robbers piled stack upon stack of cash into their duffle bag. They walked out to check more cash drawers when someone appeared at the door. Robber A turned his gun towards the door and got his partners' attention. It was still for a moment when the person on the other side of the door tried to open it and yelled an "are you guys open?" After another tug on the door, the person walked away oblivious to what was happening inside the bank.

While the robbers were distracted, the manager placed her foot on a switch and set off the silent alarm. Thinking she was incognito, she looked at the robbers and noticed that the taller robber had his eyes on her, or rather her general direction, she couldn't tell because of the mask.

"We gotta go." Robber B said.

The robbers grabbed the bleach bottles that were originally in their bags and started pouring bleach everywhere to discard any evidence or DNA they might have left. While pouring the bleach, a skinny robber said, "Hold it. Silent alarm, this address."

All the robbers stopped as one of the male workers said, "Look we didn't do anything."

Robber A questioned "What? What did you just say? You pull the silent alarm?" He placed his boot on the male's head.

"What? No! No one did anything!" The male worker ground out.

"It was you, you fucker!" Robber A kicked the male worker in the face, and then the ribs multiple times.

The workers of the bank were shocked and stilled with fear and their colleague was being beaten. Robber B ran over and pulled him off the worker who was bleeding from his nose and the gash on the side of his face.

"Jesus that's enough!" Robber B said.

"You fuck!" Robber A screamed at the unconscious employee.

"Let's go! That's enough!" Robber B said.

Robber C was pouring bleach by the entrance and robber B was pouring bleach in the safe, robber A walked up the bank manager and asked her where her purse was. He yanked her up by the upper arm and led her towards the back entrance. When robber B came out of the safe and noticed that the manager was not there, he ran towards the back entrance to see that his companion, robber A, was zip tying the bank manager's hands.

"The fuck is this?" Robber B asked trying to stop robber A.

"The cops roll up, we're gonna need her." Robber A said.

Robber A, shoved her into the back of their van and put a blindfold over her eyes. Once robber A was certain that she couldn't see he took off his mask to reveal a head of red hair and green eyes. He had thick eyebrows, but they weren't bushy. Robber B pulled his mask off, breathing in the fresh air and wiped the sweat off his face caused by the mask. He had blue eyes and blonde hair styled in a fashion that seemed to defy gravity even after he pulled the mask off. They instructed robber D to head towards the beach so they could drop their "cargo" off.

"Listen you're gonna be okay, alright? No one's gonna hurt you." The blue-eyed robber said.

Robber A produced a sound that sounded like a cross between a scoff and a snort. The green-eyed heist man rolled his eyes and smirked as his blue-eyed companion glared at him.

* * *

><p><strong>This was basically based off the scene from the movie The Town. Hope you liked it, updates soon.<br>**


End file.
